Trapdoor
by FailingDemi
Summary: It was a mistake for her to ask. She hadn’t forgotten the way his eyes shone mischievously, the way he held her securely, and the way he bent down to her ear and answered lowly to her question: “I’m taking you home.” KaoHaru-ONESHOT-AU.


A/N: Done for a challenge on SHINE. It is AU. Future fic.

**Warning: M-rated. Not suitable for children who aren't mature in mind. This is boyxgirl sex, so if you like it, read it. It IS OOC because it is AU. You may find Haruhi the most OOC person because of the settings of the story.**

Beta'd by: Enigma Ladies. Thank you. :D

-

-

-

**Name: **Hitachiin Kaoru

**Age: **28 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Hair color: **Light-brown/Caramel

**Eye color: **Hazel

**Height: **204 cm

**Blood type: **B

**Occupation: **President of Hitachiin Graphics.

**Cause: **Rival companies want him dead.

**Effect: **Kill him.

-

-

-

Her eyes were large, round, brown, and innocent.

Noises of screams and shouts floated to her ears and she clamped her hands over them. She hadn't expected this to happen to her.

Life was supposed to be fun— not one that was filled with debts that can never be repaid, and it was completely worse when her father abused her. She shivered and pulled the blanket over her, hiding the bruises and scars that she had ever since her own parent began drinking.

She shut her eyes. 'Please make the sound go away!' she pleaded, grabbing the cloth with her hands. The door blasted open, her eyes grew wide, and strange black people filed into her small room.

Their heavy boots hit against the carpeted floor, a woman who was leading the group, pushed up intimidating blood-stained goggles and smiled at her. No doubt that this woman knew of her predicament. The thirteen year old shivered in her corner, staring with fearful eyes.

"Hey, little girl," one coaxed softly, stretching forth her hand to the scared teen, "We took care of your father…you're safe now." She shivered for a while, and the rest of them gave her warm smiles. "Come with us, won't you?"

-

-

-

"Too fast, that damn Hitachiin is too fast and sly," a voice murmured in the dimly lit room. The man retreated from the glass desk he was hunched over, and leaned back into the soft leather chair that he was sitting in. His glasses shone eerily, reflecting malice and impatience. "He took out our best snipers, threw them in jail, and decreasing our numbers."

A hunched figure in front of the desk bowed lower, deep in shame. "He knows that he's being targeted, and he always has plans, Yokatsu-san. Hitachiin can't be killed that easily…" A smash on the desk in front of him made him wince. "H-However, if you let me dispatch a part of my squadron—"

"What squadron?" Yokatsu spat spitefully, turning away from the timid man in front of him. "You only have three members left! Mark my words, if you don't get rid of Hitachiin Kaoru soon, and if you don't get your other two snipers back, you're fate is with the bullet."

The man bowed deeper with his arms stiffly glued to his sides. "I won't fail you, Yokatsu-san, I'll dispatch my remaining members on a double mission."

"Do what you will, Kin."

-

-

-

"Double-mission?" she asked, pressing her steel boot onto the wall behind her. The brunette listened intently to the commander of her squadron, while throwing confused glances at the remaining member with her. "Well, I know that commander…"

"What is it?" the other male asked, flitting around looking at the woman intently. She pushed him away in response and turned from her spot at the room.

"Yes…unfortunately, I don't trust Mr. Novice here," she murmured quietly into the phone while throwing a dirty glance at the brown-haired man who scrunched his face in mock anger. "Hell no. I'm not going on a double-mission."

She became silent, before muttering thoughtfully, "So it seems…I'll infiltrate his house, and finish the job quickly…I know it's dangerous, but I have to use that tactic!"

Beep.

"Well, F4, what's up?" he asked innocently, immediately flying towards her irritatingly. "What did the commander say? What's our mission? We have a double-mission?"

She sighed at the novice sniper and pocketed the cell back into her pockets. Impatiently, the twenty-seven year old brushed past him coldly, retorting icily, "Well, Arai, my code name's not F4, it's Forty-4. And this mission has absolutely nothing for you to gain."

Arai frowned but followed her out from the squad's meeting room. "What's the urgency, Forty-4?" he asked annoyingly, as she readied herself for the mission. The experienced member grabbed a sleek black hand gun from a glass case from the middle room and inspected its heaviness.

"Commander's going to be scrapped if we—correction, if I don't finish the mission correctly," the woman murmured before tucking it into a holster on her upper thigh. She took a longer and skinnier gun from the display case and tried it out, looking through the magnifying lenses and its high-tech equipment. "Which is why you aren't going to follow me around."

"Can't I at least—"

"No tag-alongs," the sniper bit back quickly, holding the gun behind her arm. Arai shut his mouth and then opened it again— "Arai…no. Also, I need to release the other two from the cell in the back of this guy's library; and with your slowness, you're really going to pull me into the specialized cell at the garbage dump."

Aria plopped onto one of the benches and watched as the woman ripped off her metal shoulder pad. "What're you going to do with that?" he questioned.

"What?"

She threw her exterior clothes onto the floor. The belts, weapon pouches, guard protection, and her empty gun holster were discarded from her body, leaving her in a sleek black top and pants. "It's disguise, Arai. You'll need it when you need to trick sly targets…" she explained, when pulling up a long boot onto her feet.

Arai nodded slowly and he slightly blushed and looked away when she nonchalantly pulled off her black top, replacing it with a much flimsier material. When the novice dared to open his eyes, the woman was completely void of any suspicion of being an assassin.

"Er…Forty-4…? What exactly are you going to disguise as?"

"You mean this?" she asked with a conniving smile on her face. The woman motioned to her completely strange outfit, as she walked past him and to the door. "I'm going to finish this mission underneath the disguise of a whore."

K-chak.

"Why?" Forty-4 gave him a dark smile. "You like?"

-

-

-

It was raining.

How great.

She peered up at the dark city buildings and pulled her wet soaking coat closer to her. (as if the completely drenched cloth wasn't already sticking onto her skin.) The twenty-seven year old sat in the wet puddles of the alleys, hoping and knowing that she wouldn't stay there permanently.

Running a hand through her wet brown tresses, she let out a small sigh and watched as business people tumbled by her amidst the rain with umbrellas. It was dark out, and she still sat in the rain; face, clothes, hair drenched.

She sneezed into the wet and dripping material of her sleeve, before looking back up at the large towering building that stood a distance away. Fujioka Haruhi, or codename: Forty-4, patiently endured the rain and gushing wind and sat there waiting.

Haruhi shut her brown eyes and opened them again, this time to see a group of fat alcoholics lumber her way. '…great mother of shit.'

"Hey, girly!" one of them called out, waving his hand towards her. Haruhi cringed in slight disgust, but she convinced herself that this was another part of getting her job done. She saw him flick out a couple of ten thousand yen bills. "Why don't you come and spend the night with us?"

Haruhi shut her eyes, reassuring herself that she can kill them later, before opening them. Smiling flirtatiously, Haruhi stood up from the wet alley floor and peeled off the layer of white cloth from her moist skin. "Oh, just fifty thousand yen?" the undercover sniper asked. "I believe that sleeping with all you, hot sexy—"She wanted to throw up. "—men, it'll require a dozen more of the same bill…"

"Tch," the one holding the money tsked. Haruhi refrained from making a face when his bad breath wafted to her. He withdrew the wad of wet yen from her. "How expected from a prostitute, and you don't look half bad…"

She felt her hands curl into a fist as each of the three dirty, fat alcohol-addicts look at her greedily with small sharp eyes. "It's three hundred thousand yen," Haruhi said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I'm not gonna give you three hundred thousand—!" he yelled in outrage. The 'prostitute' only scoffed and turned away.

"When you got money, I'll—" A rough hand grabbed at her slim arm, pulling her into the disgusting man's grasp. Haruhi turned slightly, baring her teeth angrily, "Let. Go."

"Well, missy, whether you like it or not, we're going to screw you like mad," one of the others said threateningly. Haruhi's hand twitched once; her fingers ached to grab the gun she had that was strapped onto her thigh and shoot him. "And we were so nice to give you payment."

"Yeah, it's hard to find pretty prostitutes since most others are fat and old."

"Talk to your own blubber face."

"What did you say?"

"I said—" Haruhi murmured, as she tried to fight her way from the man who held her arms. 'Damn, I want to kill him.' The assassin cursed. She breathed in deeply and said slowly: "Talk. To. Your. Own. Fat. Oily. Disgusting. Face. You. Fat. Asses."

"Why you—!" The one holding her roared, raising his fist high in the air in order to cave it onto her. Haruhi flinched, immediately shutting her eyes in preparation for impact. She really needed to whip out her gun and shoot them—

WHAM.

And she was…not hurt? Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and felt that the hands that were on her arm slowly loosen. The brunette wiped a piece of wet hair from her eyes and saw that the man was crumpled onto the floor in a pitiful heap.

'Great, my turn to—'

"Miss, are you hurt in anyway?" a smoother and sophisticated voice asked. Haruhi blinked as she turned slightly to see a slightly bent back of a man who was protectively standing between her and the other two goons.

"…I'm fine…" she murmured, brushing her hand up and down her grabbed arm. Her attention turned to the remaining two men who sneered slightly at him. If only Haruhi could kill them all for violating her privacy—

"That should take care of it."

"What should take care of what—?" Haruhi asked before she eyed the back of the men who were scrambling away and around the corner. Her brown eyes went back to the intruder who was currently rubbing his fist against his shirt. "Ah…thanks for that…"

"It's disgusting for this to happen when I'm walking through," the light-brown haired man puffed, as he picked up the dropped open umbrella that aid on the floor. He looked at her with cold, indifferent eyes. "Miss, it's dangerous to be out here alone…"

Her mind clicked and she thought, 'It's him…my target…'

"Well…" she said, as her hands curled tightly around the coat that she wore. A sly grin flashed on her face and she neared the man. "I can't help but stay out in the streets…let's say this is my business…"

Haruhi gave a Cheshire grin, keeping up her flirtatious facade. This…Kaoru blinked, and he pocketed a hand. With a little curiosity, he asked, "What is your business out here? I don't see any sense to work out on the streets, especially on stormy nights like this."

"Prostitute," she simply answered. This seemed to be a slight shock to him. Haruhi smiled wider at her achievement, and slithered up towards him (although this sensation was rather strange and awkward…) "Wanna take me home?"

'…then I can get to where he keeps my teammates…'

His lips twisted into a strange smile and he fingered her chin slightly. "Oh, can I?"

The assassin returned the smirk with a sassy smile, and she jutted her hand out and jabbed him in the chest with it. "No bills, no sex, you see…my policy."

"And what if I don't want to?" Kaoru asked testily, snatching her slim wrist quickly. Haruhi felt his strong grip press deep into her bony wrists and she gave her own challenging stare at him.

"Attracted?"

"Maybe."

Haruhi's dark brown orbs looked up into that of the man and possible 'client'. Continuing with her smooth cover, Haruhi tried to jerk back her wrist to only have an arm snake behind her waist. "What're you planning to do?"

It was a mistake for her to ask. She hadn't forgotten the way his eyes shone mischievously, the way he held her securely, and the way he bent down to her ear and answered lowly to her question: "I'm taking you home."

-

-

-

Haruhi was inwardly rejoicing, glad and feeling well accomplished that the target…the target himself had took her straight to where she needed to be. The brunette walked into the large, empty house, astounded at how big and empty the modern house was. The door behind her closed and she turned around towards Kaoru who was setting down the umbrella.

"Well, do you want to take me now?" Haruhi asked, a smile egging onto her face. If she did it boldly enough, pleasure the guy until he was blinded, Haruhi could just take the trigger and shoot the president of the technology company.

Kaoru's face remained neutral as he peeled off his wet coat and tossed it to the side. Looking at her wet form, the Hitachiin walked by her, setting a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment. "Get yourself dried."

"I'm already dry!" she denied hotly. 'Damn it, just let me kill you already!'

This caused the light-brown haired twenty-seven year old to stop in his tracks. An amused smile crossed his face, and he turned around to sweep Haruhi's wet dark chocolate hair from her face. "Upstairs, down the hall to your left, the fifth door is the bathroom. Why don't you wash up for the night?"

After a moment, the Hitachiin disappeared into a hall, turning into a room and out of sight. Her eyes sharpened and she smiled triumphantly. 'Opportunity to find my squad mates…' she thought.

-

-

-

The brunette stealthily made her way towards the library on the second floor. She carefully stifled the soft thuds of her footsteps as she made her way up the stairs, and she came to the top of the stairs, she stared deep into the dark crevices of the hall in front of her.

The blueprint of his house, which she had studied before, was burned into her mind and she moved at ease, a hand gliding on the papered walls. Light barely poured into the shadow-filled halls, but she saw a light golden glow emit from a lone door at the right. '…is this it?'

Her hand brushed past the gun in assurance, and sleekly she slipped through the small crack of the door. Once she entered the room, the air was filled with a heavy musk of old books and burning incense. Her chocolate orbs swept through the library, as she walked quietly into the room.

'The place where the cell is kept…'

Haruhi's attention went to the burning fireplace and she narrowed her eyes at it. Her pink lips twisted into a smile, and she walked towards it, resting her hands on her hips as she stared into the blazing sparks. 'Bingo…I found it—'

"Miss, are you lost?"

"E-Eh?" she stammered, instantly whipping around to see the man staring at her with curious hazel eyes. Haruhi swallowed, and she pressed her hands behind her back. "Er…I…thought there was another person living here, so I just…walked in…you know…?"

His face seemed to loosen and he offered a kind smile; he strode over and held a hand out towards the door, gesturing her towards it. "There aren't anyone else living here, except me…I'll show you to the bathroom."

"U-Uh…thanks…" she said with a nervous smile, shuffling out of the room. Inwardly, she cursed. '…damn it! Why the hell did he have to come in?'

-

-

-

Haruhi sighed slightly, as she pressed her wet back against the door. She glared at the floor in defeat. 'And I was so close too! The fireplace…was probably where they are…I'm sure of it.'

'If I'll have to…I'll need to kill him first before I release them,' she reasoned, as her fingers traveled to the lock, bolting the door shut. 'I'll need to be tactful for the next move I'm going to make. There's no doubt that if I don't seduce him next, he'll be in my way of taking them out from the cell.'

She pulled her soggy boots off her feet and peeled the soaked clothes from her skin. With a swift tug, she slapped the drenched clothes onto the counter of the sink, revealing her undergarments and of course…the gun that was strapped ever so tightly to her thigh.

Haruhi's finger made its way to the strap and she unclipped it, allowing the band that held the gun to fall limp. The gun was thrown onto the counter with a heavy clack. She eyed a bathrobe that hung on a rack.

The twenty-seven year old ran a slender hand up and down her bare arms, and she felt a shiver flow through her body. 'It looks like I have to sacrifice a bit of skin before shooting him dead…' Haruhi thought, before she stepped into the cold shower stall.

-

-

-

"So…" she drawled as she delicately walked into the living room where a certain light-brown haired man stayed. Haruhi encircled her arms around Kaoru's neck, surprising him. "What's your name, handsome?"

Kaoru touched her hand slightly, before turning his head sideways. "Hitachiin Kaoru." In a swift moment, a hand spiraled up her wrist and grabbed her, pulling her from the back of the couch. Haruhi's eyes widened when she landed roughly onto the businessman's lap.

The assassin genuinely blushed, half-flushed of the position that she was in, but she was surprised that she even let him do such a thing! (She should've been able to avoid it!) Kaoru's face neared hers, and a creepy smile was on his face. "You?"

"Yakimoto Harumi," she said naturally, as if the lie was stitched right into the fabrics of her mind. Haruhi resumed her smile, although she wanted to have her hand curl around the gun that was strapped onto her bare thigh and shoot the man in the gut—

"So when are we going to…" Haruhi said, trying to mask her anxiety. She turned slightly, and used her knees to prop herself up. With much skill, she allowed the bathrobe to part when she moved a leg. "Well…Kaoru-kun, you ready?"

Kaoru, instead of doing what she expected him to, pushed Haruhi off him and stood up. With a blank face he said, "Harumi, if you don't mind, I didn't bring you home to pleasure myself. I'm not that kind of guy."

Her face flushed hotly, and her cheeks burned. "What? What'd you bring me here for?" Haruhi demanded, as she twisted her position on the couch. "If you brought me here for nothing, then…then I'm going home!" She immediately stood up from the couch and turned her back on him. "Instead of me following you back here, I could be out there working—!"

An arm circled around her waist and a hand grabbed her slim wrist and yanked her backwards. Her back met a firm chest, and Haruhi was inwardly and truly confused. 'What's this man planning?'

A breath blew at her ear, causing the 'prostitute' to shiver.

"I don't want a pretty lady like you out there getting pregnant because of a stupid job."

His comment made her ears turn pink, and her face was decorated with a large red streak. 'Damn it—why the hell is this guy getting to my nerves?' Something lightly brushed against her neck and she registered it to be his lips.

"Why would you care? It's nothing to me," she countered coldly. Kaoru ignored her tone as he licked a piece of flesh behind her ear. Haruhi shivered, unused to this experience.

"Still…breaking yourself like that…it must be painful," he said in a smooth, seductive tone. Haruhi tried to struggle out from his grasp; she tried to pull her hand away from his— "So if you want, I'll pay you three hundred thousand yen each week to stay here."

Haruhi's eye twitched. 'I know he's rich but why the hell is he spending that much money on me?!' She turned slightly. "Three hundred…thousand…? Well, Hitachiin-san," she spat bitterly. "It's not enough for me to stay—"

'Oh god, just change your freaking amount of money and let me kill you already' she huffed impatiently in her mind.

"I'll pay for everything that you want to buy, as long as you stay here," he urgently said, the grip around her wrist tightened until her skin began to ache. Haruhi winced slightly, but nevertheless…was that worry in his voice?

"Why…" she asked hollowly, however she was really confused. Haruhi turned slightly to see pained hazel eyes. "…are you wasting so much money on me? You know that I'll just backstab you with all your money and leave…"

"I'm not going to let you leave," he said a bit more firmly, abandoning his once smooth and cool tone of voice. Kaoru's arms wrapped around her figure and tugged her closer to him. A head rested on her shoulder, and she swore…she heard him say…

"Haruhi…"

Said person's eyes widened a good deal. How the hell did he know her name? She had every single piece of information about her deleted from the government! She worked underneath the name Yakimoto Harumi—why did he—

"Please…don't leave me again…"

'Again? What the hell is he talking about?' she thought, her heart dropping like led. What the hell was this man meaning? Did she ever knew him before? In a shove, Haruhi pushed away from him. "W-What the hell are you talking about?!" she demanded, distancing herself from the man.

There was a silent moment, and Kaoru brought a hand to his head. "I…sorry, you just resembled someone I knew…" he muttered for a while. Haruhi blinked, as she watched him trudge away.

Deeply troubled, Haruhi's fingers grazed past the gun underneath her bathrobe. Perhaps she wouldn't kill him…until she had gotten the whole story from her target.

-

-

-

"Say…Kaoru-kun…" Haruhi said as she stepped into the study with the clothes that the businessman lent her. The silk hems of her sleeping dress brushed against her legs, and she looked at him with curiosity. "…why did you call me 'Haruhi' earlier?"

Kaoru sullenly looked up from the book that he was reading and he inspected the woman's form. "As expected, you do resemble her," he said with a warm smile on his face. The comment made her face turn pink.

'Who the hell is this other Haruhi?'

Haruhi shyly tucked away her hands behind her back and looked at him innocently. "Uhm…you know about earlier…" Her eyes hardened slightly '…I can't wait to get this over with.' Kaoru watched her shuffle towards his chair. "Why do you want me here so much? Usually people would just…pick me from the streets, have rough sex, pay me, and toss me back out…"

"Well you see, Harumi," Kaoru sighed as he leaned back. "I had a friend back when I was in middle-school…" Haruhi blinked as she neared him. "She was very intelligent, smart, cute…a lot of guys liked her…she was my friend…"

"Ah…" Haruhi said emptily. 'That reminds me, I never did go to school, did I?'

A small blush decorated his cheeks, and a nostalgic smile came across his face, as he stared hollowly into space. "I really liked her a lot, and well…it was a puppy crush, one day it was shattered when she went missing…"

"I…see…" Haruhi murmured. 'I shouldn't let this bother me…It has nothing to do with me…' she tried to persuade herself, but the mere thought just bugged her to the bone. "So…" She slid onto Kaoru's lap with ease. Haruhi feigned a low sexy purr, as she murmured "Do you want to be inside me?"

The Hitachiin only blinked, as he shifted slightly to look at her. "Do you want me to be?" he back fired her question, as he fingered her chin lightly. Haruhi pushed her shoulders upwards, allowing the straps of the flimsy nightgown to fall down.

"You're like a sex god, Kaoru-kun," she whispered, pushing herself onto the twenty-eight year old, forcing him to retreat back against the cushions of his chair. Haruhi made extra effort to make his name roll off her tongue naturally. "Who wouldn't want to be fucked by you?"

"Would you leave if I don't give you sex?"

"I'll leave if I don't give you pleasure," Haruhi bit back, a feline smile on her face. She couldn't wait— her gun's ready with the bullets all loaded. Haruhi couldn't wait to shoot the man in the chest and smell the iron-swamping smell of blood.

Kaoru shook his head, as he immediately stood up, scooping Haruhi into his arms with ease. Her eyes widened in surprise, as his hand barely—barely missed the gun holster that was on her right leg. "H-Hey, where are we—"

"I wouldn't enjoy it if you leave the house and get force yourself to be under the mercy of a sex-addict," Kaoru said, his hazel eyes glinting. He gave her a warm, con smile; as he kicked open the door to a room. He kissed her lightly on her forehead, and Haruhi's eye twitched subtly. 'What a fucking romantic…'

"Since, you're blazing with need…let me satisfy it…"

Haruhi was gently thrown onto the large bed in a minute, and was mounted in another. Kaoru gingerly licked her soothingly on the neck, and Haruhi shut her eyes tightly. She just had to sacrifice her body, and spend time with this—with this man until he was completely blinded by lust to realize that a gun was pointed to his body.

"You're so delicious, Harumi," he mumbled lowly into her skin, as he started to push the dress down her arms, revealing creamy, milk skin. Haruhi's face burned, and she tried to think of the blood that will soon spill, of the howl of pain that she'll soon hear, and not this insane, sexual torture.

A moan slithered through parted lips, and before Haruhi's mind could register that the plan was possibly working, she heard something mewl. Something softer than of the fat, gruesome groans of disgusting men. Hands were touching—under silk—to her breasts—

Wait.

He wasn't enjoying it—

A broken gasp, hitched breath, and fingers digging into the once-neat caramel tresses—

She was.

Fingers, were pinching, rubbing, massaging the pert, hardened nipples of her plump, full-rounded breasts, and a mouth suckled on the skin of her neck. A lone wandering hand slid up the sides of her thigh—

"GAH!" she cried, instantly shoving the man away. Kaoru's eyes were wide in confusion and surprise, as Haruhi instantly grabbed the material around her chest, clenching it into her fists. Haruhi's face heated and her breathing turned heavy. 'He…he almost touched the gun…'

"Did…I hurt you?" Kaoru asked concernedly, as he placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder. She looked at him; his worried hazel eyes bore into her own chocolate one, and she swallowed slightly. Haruhi turned away, all the while pulling the black band higher against her thigh.

"I…I'm f-fine…" she stammered, as she placed a hand onto her right thigh to secure the location of her gun holster. If there were anymore foreplay and if his hand ran up her sides…she'd be found out and possibly exterminated. "Can we just…get onto the sex?"

"…why's that?" Kaoru asked innocently, as he pulled himself off her. He was confused, as Haruhi looked away, pulling the straps to her dress back to her shoulders. "…are you…uncomfortable? Did I make you feel uncomfortable—"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she retorted softly, giving him a distant look. Kaoru was taken back and stared at her silently. "I'm only a prostitute, someone who no one takes the time to listen to me…why would you? What benefit would you have from me?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes slightly, as Kaoru took her arm and pulled her towards him. "I don't do things for benefit," he said, lightly kissing the woman on the corner of her lips. "I just don't know what I really want…"

Smooth hands took the straps to her dress and in a hesitant manner, pushed it down her shoulders. Kaoru hadn't once broken eye contact with the assassin, and Haruhi felt awkward, being undressed like this. "I'll be gentler, if you want," he reassured her, before initiating a long kiss.

She was pushed back softly against the heavy pillows against the headboard, and her fingers busily tangled with his caramel tresses. Haruhi clenched her eyes shut as she felt the silky fabric being pushed down her arms and being bunched around her hips. 'Good,' she thought dazedly, as a tongue slipped past her lips. 'He won't find the gun…'

Haruhi's mind was running all over the place. One half of her brain told her to grab at the gun and release its bullet into his skin, but the other half prevented her from stopping him. That side of her, her rational mind reasoned, was swamped with lust and wanton.

Her toes curled inwardly when his lips descended down her jaw line, dragging lazy, sweet kisses upon her skin. Haruhi was trying her best to stop her mouth from releasing all the uncontrolled moans, yet the air was littered with delicious and lustful sounds of her deep-throated groans.

Kaoru smirked against her skin as he moved lower passed her collar bone, and she clawed at his hair, tangling his tresses through her slender fingers. "K-Kaoru-kun," she mumbled, clenching her eyes tightly, as a warm presence enclosed her left nipple. A tongue flicked at it and a mouth sucked at it experimentally.

'Shit—I can't—'

A hand grabbed at her panties, slowly and subtly tugging it down, shredding against the band of the gun. '…what if he finds the gun?' her worried mind asked. Haruhi's sanity seemed to be revived, even if only for a little while. 'He'll find it, I have to kill—'

"You're wet."

Haruhi's eyes popped open and she breathed heavily through her lips. She blinked several times, before something circled the area that no one had ever laid hands on before. The brunette stiffened, wondering how and why women would think of this as arousing. She could feel something poising at her entrance, threatening to plunge in—

'Kill him, kill him, kill him—' her mind raced, brutally commanding her fingers to grab at the weapon strapped onto her thigh. Yet when a hand softly stroked the back of her head, and when the businessman kissed her tenderly on the lips, Haruhi's head involuntarily nodded, silently agreeing and accepting him—

In a quick thrust, she felt the thick muscle shoot into her, ripping her completely, and breaking her hymen. Her eyes began to water, and she tossed her head to the side—

This was too much pain—too much to endure just to kill a fucking damn person. Her breathing had hitched, and tears slid down the side of her eyes. Never in her life, as an assassin, had she felt such horrendous feeling shoot through her body, pushing her to the limit.

Blood began to dribble from her entrance, staining the sheets underneath with a fresh line of scarlet. Kaoru wrapped comforting arms around her, rubbing his face into the crook of her neck. He could hear the pained, scattered breathing of the smaller individual, and he placed a gentle kiss against the side of Haruhi's face—

"You're not really a prostitute, now are you…?" he asked huskily, narrowing his eyes. Her eyes widened in horror and she let out a small gasp of pain, as a stray hand stroked her sides. 'I've been found out—' He licked her neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva. "You've been lying to me this whole time…neh?"

Weakly, she grinned, as her hand slipped underneath the bunch of silk fabric to get her gun. "Y-Yeah…I've been tricking you…" she said with an exhausted smile on her face. With a click, the mouth of the gun was aimed at his chest, and the bullet was fully loaded. "I was sent here to kill you, and you've gladly led yourself to this stage. Die, Hitachiin Kaoru—"

Clink—

It was empty, jammed—

A large hand slithered up her hand and pinched at the mouth of the gun before peeling it away. It dangled in the air uselessly and its threat to kill plunged down to zero—

Haruhi's heart quickened as a lazy smile came across Kaoru's face. "M-My bullets—"

"Taken out…" he countered warmly, stroking her face gently with the back of his hand. Her mind registered the "When you were at the library…I knew that you were another assassin sent to rescue your comrades and to finish me off."

Her gun was tossed to the floor with a light thunk and Haruhi's hopes drained. He ran a thumb over her trembling bottom lip, smirking at her shocked demeanor. She could feel the throbbing muscle inside of her practically rip her apart.

The Hitachiin pulled out slightly, only to plunge in…deeper than the first penetration. A sharp, hitched gasp broke through her lips, and tears dribbled from the corners of her eyes.

"You're a very beautiful woman…not like the others of your kind that came to my door. It'd be such a shame to waste your pretty body…"

There was no doubt that he'll rid of her after he was done, Haruhi's mind reasoned. Without a gun, she was in an unsolvable situation. If Haruhi could, she'd be able to use her hand-to-hand combat and be able to get out from such a predicament, but she couldn't.

The brunette clenched her eyes tightly, as streaks of tears ran down her cheeks. She was in a helpless and vulnerable position that caused her pain…and she couldn't do anything but accept it.

"Which is why—"

Her breath rattled shakily and she could feel the warm, hot air cascade down her neck, blowing out the words…

"I'll love you."

Haruhi's eyes widened, dilating as the sweet pain-pleasure that suddenly rippled throughout her body. She tried to collect her scattered mind, attempting to block out the tingling sensations of the sex. "W-Why—" A sharp intake of air sliced through her sentence, and she couldn't say anymore.

Her mind was being clouded over by a haze the more he pushed into her. Haruhi could feel his teeth brush over her neck, nipping love marks over her bare milk-white skin. Her breasts were being toyed with—squeezed, rubbed, and massaged in a rhythmic way enough to make the reluctant moan.

This was too much. Too much for her fragile small body. Her fingers dug deeply into the sheets around her, as much larger, stronger ones gripped her hips forcibly, as the thrusting and pulling continued.

Kaoru's lips drifted from her ear to her collar bone, leaving feathery light kisses and harsh, addicting bites that made her whimper. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the sweet, intoxicating smell of her sweat.

"Tell me…your name…" the businessman breathed into her ear, pressing the side of his face against hers. "What's your real name…?"

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mind blotting out all thoughts of protest to the pain-pleasure friction. It was addicting, mind-numbing, and controlling. Her hips bucked up to meet the now-harsh thrust, and she couldn't believe the cries for more of the same treatment that sprayed out of her own mouth.

Something brushed over a sensitive spot inside of her that she never knew existed. It sent white splotches spiraling into her eyes and mind; it numbed her mind, and prompted a low, satisfied groan.

The intensity of the heat only grew and Haruhi breathed in short, desperate gasps. She couldn't hang onto her mind, and she was just swept away helplessly on a wave of swamping pleasure. Kaoru sank his teeth deeply into her skin, causing a delicious, wanton whimper to pass into his ear. He greedily lapped up the blood that was drawn from the penetrating bite, and he massaged the mark with the tip of his tongue.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, drawing Kaoru closer to her, as she was nearing her limit. She clawed blindly for Kaoru, snagging her fingers into his silky, sweaty tresses and pulling him down onto her lips, obligingly accepting his tongue into her mouth—

And the flooding warmth came, filling her with rejuvenating electricity. It made her tremble and shake with sheer pleasure, and her mind was blotted with flashes of white. Kaoru breathed out against her neck, tugging himself out from her, pulling out a string of semen and blood with him.

He collapsed next to her, pulling a sheet over her indecent body. He gathered her in his arms, and planted a lingering kiss on her forehead. Pulling away, he studied Haruhi's dazed and tired expression, and asked soothingly, "Your name…?"

"Fujioka…Haruhi…" she told him, before drifting off into sleep.

-

-

-

The assassin awoke to the soft petting of her hair, her brown eyes blinking sleep out of her eyes. 'W-What…' The lower region of her body ached whenever she moved, and she felt unbelievably cold underneath the sheets. She instinctively snuggled close to the naked body next to her. —

"You're awake."

She let out a gasp, and her eyes jerked wide—

'That's right, I'm still—'

"Ow…" she groaned, as she tried to sit up. Giving up, Haruhi collapsed back onto the pillows, before feeling the skin besides her rumble in laughter. She shot a glare at the man who was chuckling at her futile attempt. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, sorry," he said tenderly, brushing the bangs away from her forehead. "I was a bit too rough on you, Haruhi, so you shouldn't move…too much."

Haruhi growled and smacked his hand away. She rolled onto her stomach and proceeded to pull herself towards the side of the bed, abandoning all awkward feelings of being naked in front of the man. She hissed at him, "Shut up! Either way, I'm going to get up and get my comrades out from your jail cell—"

Kaoru instantly grabbed her thigh and pulled her close to him, burying his head onto the lower part of her back. "There's no need," he said, rubbing his head on her back. His eyes shone mischievously as a hand wandered in between her thighs, making her freeze up. "Ha-ru-hi…"

She twisted slightly and bit back, "Why not-"

K-chak-

"Kaoru-san, there's another person outside ready for—"

Haruhi's eyes widened. That voice. She knew that voice. Haruhi directed a horrified glance at the door where a blonde man stood, now frozen, with his eyes wide open, and his mouth hanging. And her mind registered instantly—

"Tama—"

He bowed quickly, his blonde hair immediately blocking the blush on his face. A question mark popped off on Haruhi's head and she stared at him questionably—

"Sorry for intruding!"

SLAM.

The brunette stared at the door helplessly. "T-Tamaki…isn't captive…He's not…trapped? The hell— what's going on—? Why's he—?"

"You're the one who fell into the trap, Haruhi…" the man explained patiently, as he reeled her into his grasp. He nuzzled against Haruhi's neck, purring contently. "They're…not your typical assassins that belong to your organization…" His hazel eyes twinkled. "They're actually hired by me, and joined your organization for one sole purpose…"

Hesitantly, she raised her orbs to meet his sly ones. "What…was that purpose…?"

"Only to find you, Fujioka Haruhi," he answered, a con smirk playing on his lips. "The organization you joined had taken you away from me…you may not remember because of the trauma you experienced…but…I swore that one day I'd get you back. And I did. Mission is accomplished."

She pushed him away from her, trying to crawl away from him. "Y-You're talking nonsense, I'm not that girl you loved."

"She was Fujioka Haruhi, and we were inseparable and we were a couple."

The assassin scoffed and pulled away from Kaoru, giving him a rude look. "Well…I don't remember whatever the hell we did," she retorted. "And I'm quitting this mission…obviously all my teammates were just only hired by you…I can go back to the base in peace."

A hand wrapped around her wrist, trapping her from leaving pulling away at all. In a firm voice, he said— "I won't let you leave."

Haruhi hissed, "I don't love you."

He embraced her tightly, giving her a long, lingering kiss upon her cheek, causing her face to burn.

"But _I_ do."

-

-

A/N: Moi. A lemon...rawr...my first het lemon. I know it kind of sucks...so w/e. xD Haha. I might make more het lemons after this. o.o;;; Come and join Shine, dearies! XD; Just go to my profile and read the top! Anyways, mya. Okay. Whatevers.

-Demi-kun.


End file.
